


Destiel Smut Brigade Valentine's Day Fic Dump Challenge Rules and Schedule

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Valentine's Day Fic Dump [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the rules for the Destiel Smut Brigade 2015 Valentine's Day Fic Dump Challenge</p><p>All stories will be posted between February 13-14, for your Valentine's Day pleasure. Be sure to subscribe to the series for updates and posts. </p><p>Check out the Destiel Smut Brigade Challenge for more info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut Brigade Valentine's Day Fic Dump Challenge Rules and Schedule

**The rules are:**

*Text must be Valentine's Day related (either you love it or hate it, but it's gotta be there for the boys)  
*No max/min word count  
*Dean/Cas pairing is a must  
*Can be canon or AU based  
*This is a SMUT brigade so there should be SMUT  
*Please post to the "Destiel Smut Brigade 30 Day Challenge" and "Destiel Smut Brigade Valentine's Day Fic Dump"  
*If you are not an approved author in the series, contact @collectivadiva  
*Challenge yourself! If you always write in past tense, try present. If you don't do a lot of dialogue, try it out. Don't be shy, we are a pretty forgiving bunch.  
*Post your fic on February 13th or by 11:59pm PST on February 14th  
*If you cannot post on time, or need help with BETAing, please TELL SOMEONE (@collectivadiva will help!).  
*Tag your fics appropriately with any applicable warnings, triggers, etc.  
*No need to title work with Challenge info, but if you want DSB subscribers to get your story in their inboxes, you must post to both the challenge and the series.  
*HAVE FUN! If you're not having fun, what is the point?

 

**Contributing Writers:**

Rosie the Riveter

allthebeautifulthings9828

Aquielle_

bluest_skies

Dear Collectress

Collectiva Diva

Jacksqueen16

Jessi

Emmyloo03

Uncouth4Misha

tadeudz

Serenhawk 

ProxyOne 

Crowgirl

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meet us over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com/) for more of the same.


End file.
